


Class In Session

by DeimosTheMoon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student!V, Sub!V, Teacher!Reader, Teacher-Student Relationship, V is a virgin, Vaginal Sex, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeimosTheMoon/pseuds/DeimosTheMoon
Summary: Reader is a college professor with an interest in one particular goth student.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Class In Session

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie to get me back in the swing of writing. I've been meaning to write smut for a bit so hopefully this will encourage me to get to writing the next chapter of Under the Big Top.  
Please enjoy!

Too many mediocre papers to grade. You pinched the bridge of your nose at the pile of paperwork you had to do and took a sip from your noe icy cold coffee. It was 7:32am and your early morning Intro to 19th Century Literature class was about to begin in the next half hour. You tsked in disappointment at yet another subpar essay on your favorite poet, William Blake. You had thought you had made the lectures engaging enough to get them to produce better work than this but you supposed you were naive to think that. This was college after all and most of the students in your class were just here to pass.

A small smile crept across your lips as you moved onto the next paper and saw your favorite student’s essay sitting on the top. V Sparda wrote eloquently written and in depth analysis on every unit you taught and would even add a few extra pages of content. You had never given him anything below an A minus, which had only happened one time… You grinned to yourself at the secret knowledge of that particular paper. V had been…quite distracted during one of their editing sessions. A heat pooled in your stomach at the thought of that night, your first time together. 

A soft knock at your office door breaks you from your thoughts. You look up and oh, speak of the devil. V enters your office before you can get up and open the door.

“Good morning, V. Did you need something?” You asked coyly. You knew by the pink flush in his cheeks why he was here.

“I… I wanted to know if you had finished grading my paper yet? And what you thoughts were about it?” He shifted a bit on his feet nervously and adjusted himself in his pants. You hummed pleasantly. 

“Well…” You purred as you got up and locked your office door, “I think you could have done better. I felt that you just summarized Auguries of Innocence instead of just analysing it…” His head sunk a bit in disappointment but you knew he loved it. He loved your punishments and the bulge forming in his tight black jeans proved this.

“I think I’m going to have to give you a B on this one,” you sighed in feigned dissatisfaction. His glittering green eyes showed hunger under his blown wide pupils. V licked his lips in anticipation.

“Is…there anything I can do to bring my grade up?” He went to reach on put his hands on your hips but you slapped them away and wagged your finger at him disapprovingly.

“Hmmm… I think there may be some extra credit you could do,” you tapped a finger against your burgundy stained lips while V watched every movement you made. He loved being teased and the now obvious tent in his jeans separated the two of you by mere centimeters. 

“E-Extra credit?” he mewled sweetly and exhaled through his nose in relief with your fingers barely grazed his concealed cock. You were going to torute him so perfectly.

“Yes… You can’t cum until I’ve told you to. Got it?” you commanded while V nodded eagerly. He was always willing to please. You pushed your hand against V’s stomach and sent him falling back onto the couch across from your desk. He landed with a small oof but before he could compose himself, you were already on your knees for him. Your hands undid his belt and pushed his jeans midway down his thighs. The tight black fabric of his brief highlighted every curve of his delicious cock. You could tell he was already having a hard time not cumming just from the thought of you taking him into your mouth as precum dotted the tip. You hadn’t given your student the sweet heat of your cunt in any of your sessions just yet, you wanted him to beg you to take his virginity.

“Please…” V whined pathetically. You chuckled at how dishenged he already was just from you breathing on his clothed cock.

“So needy today. Did you jack off, sweetheart?” You cooed seductively as you removed his briefs at an agonizing pace. V squirmed under the movement and shook his head.

“Speak up, sweet. You know I like to hear you,” you said and lightly kissed the tip of his cock.

“N-No, ma'am,” he exhaled shakily. With a please hum, you took him into your mouth. V almost cried out in relief but was quick to put a hand over his mouth. Cum dribbled out of the slit like a faucet. He obviously had done like you had said and hadn’t touched himself since your last session. Poor baby hadn’t cum in almost a week. You swirled your tongue around the head and went down lower, taking him all the way into your mouth. Your nose pressed against his pupic bone and the head of his cock hit the back of your throat as far as it could go. V panted heavily and looked down at you with half lidded eyes as your tongue did it’s magic pleasuring him.

“Please…” V begged again, “Please take me…” His face was so flushed red as it took all his power to not shoot ribbons of cum down your throat. You hummed and pulled your mouth off of him.

“One lick in and you can’t take anymore? What a shame. Guess you won’t be getting that extra credit,” you shook your head in disappointment. You went to stand but were stopped by V grabbing your wrist.

“I want you… Please,” he said dishelvedly. His raven colored locks clung to his sweaty forehead. You supposed he had been a good boy, keeping his hands to himself and not making too much noise. He had also scored the highest on his past test, so you guessed your boy deserved a treat.

“Well… I suppose you have been doing very well in class. You deserve something special,” you grinned, “But only if you follow my rules.” You knew he knew them like the back of his hand. V nodded in understanding and shifted underneath your predatory gaze. You bent over to slip your silky black panties down your thighs. You were already hot and ready and dripping wet for him, so why make the poor boy wait any longer.

“Remember,” you said straddling him, “No cumming until I say so.” V kept his eyes on your cunt as you hiked up your pencil skirt. You teased your folds over the tip of his cock and watched as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Painfully slow, you sank onto his glistening, slick cock and seated yourself completely down onto him. V gasped roughly and went to reach for your hips again to steady himself before you grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head.

“Can’t have you ruining my outfit, darling,” you mewled sweetly into his ear, running your tongue along the shell of it. V choked on a moan that escaped his plush lips that caused you to tighten around him. His lush cock filled you to the brim and already had your mind somewhat gone before you started your movements. They were slow and tantalizing at first. You wanted to savour every sound that came out of your beautiful student’s lips. Your hips slammed up and down against him and you released his hands so you could lean back against him and get a better view. Lips parted, eyes pinched shut in pure ecstasy, and hair completely ravaged, V was sure a sight to see. A thrill coiled in your stomach knowing that you were his first. His inexperience hips thrusted wildly and unrhythmically against you and you could tell he was having a hard time focusing on not coming.

“Just a little longer, sweetheart. Let me cum first,” you purred. You were being to sweet with your plaything. You couldn’t let that B just slide. But his cock was perfect and filled you better in your cunt than it did your mouth. You ran your hand up V’s stomach to push up his sweater and catch further glimpses of the sculpted beauty underneath. The other hand reach for purchase on his knee and the room filled with the wet noises of your hips and V’s soft pleading cries.

“Oh yes, baby… Oh, V!” You couldn’t hold it back any longer as you found the right spot to rut against and your vision turned white. A thumb found its way into your mouth as you sucked it while you rode through your climax. Before you could take a minute to pop off of V, his hands flew to your hips and pulled you back down sharply. The last few thrusts had your mind so far gone that you came again and didn’t have time to tell V to pull out before your core was filled to the brim with heat. V had buried his face in your breasts to stifle his moans while he filled your cunt with his seed. It made you gasp at the sensation, and when you lifted yourself off of him it leaked down your legs. 

“I-I’m sorry…” V looked up at you apologetically. You shook your head disapprovingly but it was hard to stay mad at him when his eyes glittered so adorably. 

“I’m bumping your grade to an A minus,” you sighed, “Unless… you want to do a little cleaning up.” You gestured to the cum leaking out of your cunt and grinned deviously. V didn’t even hesitate before he was on his knees following your commands.

“Yes, ma’am~”


End file.
